1. Field of the Invention
The invention deals with the field of compliance monitoring such as compliance with a prescribed mode for wearing a medical appliance, or compliance with specified shipping conditions for a package, for example. More particularly, the invention is concerned with a monitoring apparatus having at least one sensor for sensing a specified condition such as temperature or impact, and a signal processor for storing sensor data and concurrent time data for subsequent analysis along with being small, disposable, portable, and providing a permanent record of events.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the treatment of certain medical conditions, a patient may be instructed to wear a medical appliance according to a prescribed mode. For example, a patient, having undergone surgery for carpal tunnel syndrome, may need to wear a detachable splint immobilizing the wrist joint. However, some patients may remove the splint prematurely because of the inconvenience. If problems develop as a result, it is often difficult to diagnose the reason because the attending physician is not aware that the splint has not been worn as prescribed.
In the field of shipping, some goods must be shipped under specific conditions. For example, some perishable products must be shipped within a certain temperature range and fragile products must be handled carefully without dropping or other sudden impact. However, if damaged products are received there is usually no way to determine if or when the shipping instructions were violated.